Equipment Engineering Systems (EES) manage the processing of product by manufacturing machines. Yield Management Systems (YMS) utilize parametric and e-test data to analyze yield excursions. Some conventional YMSs leverage data from a fault detection and classification (FDC) system of conventional equipment engineering systems (EES) to provide yield engineers additional data when analyzing yield. In a limited number of conventional YMSs, the data from the FDC system is used to predict yield. This yield prediction may enable yield engineers to detect potential yield problems before a product has been completed. However, in conventional manufacturing environments there is no mechanism for providing the predicted yield information to subsystems of the EES. Nor are subsystems of the conventional EES equipped to perform automated actions in response to yield predictions.